


Hugs for Violet

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A request on Tumblr for @kaderp.Yes, this is for the same prompt as "Hugs for B.O.Y.D." and yes, I literally named it "Hugs for Violet." So? (Heck, I might even make a third one, "Hugs for Huey." LOL)
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hugs for Violet

**Author's Note:**

> A request on Tumblr for @kaderp.
> 
> Yes, this is for the same prompt as "Hugs for B.O.Y.D." and yes, I literally named it "Hugs for Violet." So? (Heck, I might even make a third one, "Hugs for Huey." LOL)

"Do you need a hug?"

Violet looked up at the sound of Huey's voice. "Mmm?"

"You look like you need a hug," he said softly, going to sit next to her on the couch, "do you?"

Without another word, Violet leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her in return, holding her close.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed a little. "I don't know. I've just... Been feeling down lately."

He buried his face in her curly hair. "... I get that."

She glanced up at him. "Thank you. For just... Just being here."

"Of course," he murmured, "of course."


End file.
